


Nights of love

by UndercoverTimeagent



Series: life of the immortals [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverTimeagent/pseuds/UndercoverTimeagent
Summary: When Jack comes clean to his boyfriend, it goes better than he'd planned.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: life of the immortals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215372
Kudos: 8





	Nights of love

**Author's Note:**

> oop, new part in the series. This a short story. There are no major spoilers (except for like the obvious one, that James -tenth doctor in this story - and Jack are a couple). happy reading!

For once James hadn’t fallen asleep before Jack and was reading a book, he wasn’t really paying attention, his thoughts were elsewhere. They were pulled back to the present, though when he heard the man next to him whimper. That wasn’t something the other did often. It stayed at that for a while but another ten minutes later he did it again. This time though it continued and his whimpers only became louder. 

James couldn’t take it anymore, should he wake him up and stop the nightmare? He decided it would probably be for the best. He put his book down, carefully turned himself to Jack and took hold of his shoulders James shook them, while softly calling Jack’s name.   
When that didn’t work he tried a little louder and this time it woke Jack up. It was only now that James noticed that his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The man in question looked around, confused and distressed. When he realized he was just in his own apartment, he seemed to calm a little. 

He looked to his side and sighed when he saw James intently looking at him. He didn’t want to have to talk about his nightmares. They were always the same, he would seem to wake up in the middle of the night, gunshots or cannon fire would be the first thing he heard and he would find his friends and comrades all dead on the floor, except for John Hart. John would be the one responsible for killing his friends. Sometimes John would accuse him of killing them, other times John would just kill him or Jack would try to kill John. He would never succeed though. 

At some point in any of his relationships, his partner would see him have a nightmare, sometimes even a one night stand was enough for them to notice, regardless of gender. Luckily it had taken until now since James seemed to be an amazingly deep sleeper. 

-“Are you okay?” James asked him carefully.  
Jack just nodded, he didn’t really want to talk about the unpleasant dreams that had been plaguing him for a while. Usually, he would have to share his story with someone who didn’t have nightmares of themselves, but sometimes he could hear the other whimpering or tossing around in bed. 

The other tossed his glasses down on top of the book. He slunk down a little so his shoulders were covered by the blankets and laid himself down on the pillow. 

“Don’t seem okay…”

-“It’s nothing, just weird dreams.” 

-“I sometimes have some of those 'weird dreams',” James said sarcastically, although they both knew that he meant nightmares. Jack sighed, he’d been caught out. Oh well, it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it, would it? 

-“it’s just, you know I’ve served in the American military and some stuff happened, not even in battle,” Jack sighed. He could live with the memories of battle and warzones but somehow the memory of John still haunted him. 

-“You know I didn’t leave very honorably, it sometimes still hounds me.” 

-“Want to talk about what happened?” Jack sighed once again, -“I was young, not even eighteen when I left my family, my dad died and my mother pretty much hated me and my brother’s guts.”

“You have a brother?” –“You wouldn’t want to meet him, he’s somewhere, don’t know where. I sometimes wonder if he’s even still alive. I was a naive boy in the army, an easy target. You could probably imagine what happened next. I attracted some bad people, and when I did get out, they followed me into my new life. I had built a life for myself, and my past came back to ruin it again.” 

-“What happened?” 

-“I had this friend,” Jack said, using the concept of a friend very loosely. John hadn’t been someone he could trust, yet they had been a little more than just platonic. 

-“I wasn’t a very dependable person back then, when I left the navy. But I turned myself around after I went back to school and got into Wales. I was in my last year in training for all the police work when I got a letter. I didn’t think much of it, but it was John’s. He wrote that he got out of the navy and didn’t have anywhere to go. I just wanted him gone out of my life, so I ignored his messages. But a few weeks later he turned up at my doorstep. It just ended with him getting arrested because of me, I presume he was wanted for some pretty bad things, never asked what though. I haven’t seen him since then. Don’t know what’s happened to him. Can’t bring myself to care.” 

-“I’m glad you’re here, Jack. I’m glad I met you.” Jack smiled, although it didn’t look completely sincere. “Jack I’m not just here for your penis! Hey, look at me.” He took Jack’s face in his hands. “I think that you are a brave and amazing person who deserves all the good in the world. I know you had a rocky past but you turned yourself around, you told and showed me yourself. I’m not happy either with where I stood a few years back, and that’s normal, because people grow.”

“I could never understand the hardships from the battlefield and all those things but I will always do my best to understand or at least listen to you if you want to talk.” 

“Thanks,” Jack said, finally sincere. He could see the love and care in the other’s eyes, this wasn’t something someone could fake. 

“Really, thank you.” 

“Oh.” James gasped when Jack connected their lips. Jack leaned over him for a second before changing his mind and laying back against the pillows. James followed his movements and soon was leaning over him, his dark locks formed a small halo around his face, a face Jack would call angelic. James straddled his naked lap and rubbed their fronts lightly together. Jack reached, cupped his lover’s face and carefully brought it to his lips. This would be tender and loving, a moment to show their love for each other, not a moment for gratification or fast and hard sex. He carefully took Jack’s hand and pulling it down towards Jack’s cock. 

Jack knew what this meant. Taking the lubricant, that was never far away he carefully gave it to his lover. The man on top carefully spread it across Jack and quickly sank down on him. Jack groaned and rested his hands on the thin, slowly moving hips. He tried flipping them over, to speed up, but the younger man stopped him by resting his hands on his chest. Jack was stuck, his lover had him pinned down. The way he had closed his eyes and was lightly nibbling his plump, lower lip, told Jack he was rather enjoying this. Climax washed over the younger one like a wave on a hot day on the beach. He gasped in pleasure and put the rest of his weight on his arms that were still holding Jack in place. 

-“Sorry,” James panted. 

-“That’s okay, sweetheart, but now it’s my turn!” Jack said, smirking at his exhausted lover. He finally flipped them over and quickly finished himself of. 

“God,” he panted, “I love you.” 

“Me too,” James said, as he reached up and kissed Jack on the lips, tenderly. Jack rolled off and opened his arms, for his lover to settle himself in. They were asleep in seconds, this time though, it was a peaceful and pleasant rest.


End file.
